goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
White Knight (Justine Jones)
White Knight is a supernatural powered super who is based in Neo New York City. She was created in September of 2016 by Nathan Seals. She is set to appear in Crusaders of the Universe and will cameo in various titles in the future. Alongside Amazing Man, White Knight is known as the first true hero to appear before the Age of Heroes and is easily one of the most powerful mortals on earth. Biography Justine Jones was born nearly completely deaf due to some complications while her mother was pregnant. She learned sign language at a very young age and generally did not have trouble fitting in and was one of the brightest members of her school in the small town of Fairmont. Justine Jones is incredibly intelligent and went to college at age sixteen to become a surgeon. A month after graduating was drafted into the army and fought in World World III. It was during this war that she fought against the newly formed Rasian Alliance. During a battle with her best friend, Kadin Reeves, their unit was betrayed and both found themselves trapped in a dismantled tank and under enemy fire. Both of them dropped into a trance and was greeted by the dying spirit of the ancient wizard Merlin. There the wizard granted both of them each two of the ancient psychic weapons that once belonged to King Arthur. Justine received Excalibur and Rhongomiant and Kadin was granted the psychic weapons Carnwennan and Clarent. Merlin told them that they were to carry on the eternal struggle of good versus evil within their spirits. They would rise above the rest and become legends and bring about the dawn of a new age of heroes. Justine awoke and emerged from the tank with metallic skin and the ability to create a psychic sword and spears from her spirit aura, while Kadin could also produce psychic weapons and teleport through shadows. Not much is known about the time after the war, but Justine did begin her career as a superhero shortly after and began a small team of heroes known as the Crusaders of the Universe to protect Neo New York and the surrounding cities while they rebuilt into a better, stronger alliance in a post nuclear United States. After the war, Justine settled down and had a daughter with her husband, John Jones. This daughter would later begin to exhibit signs of powers as well, much to Justine's disapproval, and was told to keep her powers hidden from the world. About eight years later, Kadin would die tragically during a fight. Justine blamed herself, shutting down the team of superheroes and going solo. Now she continues her medical practice as a brain surgeon, as well as fights crime whenever she can in the massive city. White Knight she beloved by all. She fights with honor, courage, and bravery... Sticking to a strict moral code of ethics that she, herself had established. Justine Jones is probably the most powerful hero in the Goldtooth Universe and is the face and inspiration for supers everywhere, inspiring them to fight for justice and truth no matter where they are. Powers and Abilities Powers: ''' White Knight draws her power from the psychic weapons that are linked to her spirit. Each weapon grants her many enhanced abilities and powers that allow her to continue to effectively battle against evil. * '''Powers Excalibur (Sword) ** Psychic Weapon: White Knight can change positive psychic energy to create swords and spears that can be used and manipulated physically or mentally. The weapon itself has many dangerous effects, including warping the mind of others, igniting pain sensors, destroying physical portions of the brain, and destroying psionic forms or astral projections. ** Organic Metal Skin: The user has a body with an organic metal skin that can resist almost any attack. Because of their living organic metal substance for tissues it is possible the user can obtain immortality. White Knight does not always possess an organic metallic form but are able to transform into one. ** Supernatural Strength: '''The ability to have strength beyond that of a normal human being. ** '''Superhuman Speed/Reflexes: The ability to move faster and react much quicker than a normal human to various attacks. ** Vibration Sensory: This is the ability to hear vibrations and beats in a radius around her down to a molecular level. White Knight''' can hear far more sounds with far more detail and at far greater distances than normally humanly possible. White Knight is able to mentally screen out most of these vibrations to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice to understand them better, or a heartbeat. ** '''Mental Projection: '''User can project their thoughts, consciousness, emotions into reality, either as images/illusions or fully materialized creations. Alternately this power can negate Insanity Projection if focused correctly. * '''Powers Rhongomiant (Spear) ** Psychic Weapon: White Knight can change positive psychic energy to create a large amount of psychic spears that can be used and manipulated physically or with the mind. The weapon itself has the ability to drain the life essence from it's victim, it can warp the mind of others, ignite pain sensors, and destroy psionic forms or astral projections. ** Enhanced Polearm Proficiency: White Knight is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude in the way of polearms. The user is able to wield any kind of polearm with great speed, power, and skill. Users of this ability excel in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melée weapons. ** Superhuman Vision: 'Not to be confused with x-ray vision. Superhero vision is simply the ability to see further and more accurately than a normal human would be able to. ** F'light: The power to fly and hover without help. Abilities: * Intense Focus: A lot of people just call her stubborn, but she is actually incredibly focused on the goals and tasks she wants to complete. Often to a fault. She has been known to meditate for days on end, or do a complex surgery without stopping. * Skilled Neurosurgeon: '''Justine is one of the most brilliant minds of her time. She is a fantastic surgeon, more recently focused on neurosurgery. Equipment and Gadgets (Coming Soon) Weaknesses * '''Deaf: White Knight is almost completely deaf in both of her ears. Making it difficult for her to focus on sounds and surprise attacks that may come out of nowhere. Though her powers help her to compensate for this, she does also have to wear hearing aids. * Spiritual Exhaustion: If she uses her weapons or powers in a massive way all at once, her spirit energy will drop and her powers will significantly decrease to the point of near non-existence. If she were to release a psychic blast at, say, nuclear proportions, she would lose her powers for an unknown amount of time until her spirit had time to heal. * Body Exhaustion: '''While her spirit and mind may be strong, her body, although nearly invulnerable, is not protected against exhaustion. If Justine pushes herself too far beyond her limits, physically, spiritually, or mentally, her body will fail and her powers will cease to work until she has sufficiently rested. * '''Cockiness: There are few heroes or villains who match her strength. So she often just flies into a conflict without much thought or foresight. Usually this works out for her, considering her power, but sometimes this does not and her reckless behavior will harm her or the people around her. * '''Stubbornness: '''Justine will fixate on a problem, solution, or idea without consideration for change. When she sets her mind to something, not many people can change that. This often works against her when she thinks she knows a solution to a problem and continues to go down the wrong path to solving the problem repeatedly. Trivia * White Knight was created in September of 2016 to play the 'Superman' archetype to foil Manga Frog's anti-hero mentality. (IE: The successful hero versus the one who is attempting to become a superhero.) * White Knight is actually a retooling of an older superhero created back in 2007 in another superhero universe created by Nathan Seals. The original universe was intended to be in a series of novels featuring a major story within the world. The superhero was named Captain Liberty and was originally a lawyer who was granted supernatural powers during World War III. * The original version of the character obviously no longer exists within either universe in favor of using White Knight, however Captain Flag is an homage to the original version of the character. Category:Crusaders Members Category:Calibur Wielders Category:List of Superheroes